


Baseball Love (risingwood)

by ggtran



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Baseball, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Gay, Love, M/M, Queer Youth, Summer, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggtran/pseuds/ggtran
Summary: One summer day was suppose to be a day practicing baseball, but after one afternoon a friendship blossomed. Ryan wasn't expecting to meet a beautiful boy and spend his summer doing more than playing baseball with him.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in the process of being written.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another summer, with a new friend.

Cool breezes swept the field and the sun hit down on the two boys. Clinks and clanks were pounding drums and the wisping grass was soft strums. A type of setting only seen in the movies. Quiet, quaint, two boys playing ball in the summer.

“Let’s see if you can take the fury, Risinger,” Ryan’s voice boomed and a lightning fast ball was pitched.

Within milliseconds, metal upon leather there came a clang. Sky-rocketing up into the atmosphere, the ball landed in the outfield far from civilization. A grin plastered on Jon’s face and the “man”  retorted, “I brought all of the fury, Ryan,” he then walked up to Ryan, tilted the other man’s hat up, and pierced through his bluish-grayish eyes, “Better try next time, ” Jon turned around and walked back to home plate, and began taking his stance. Right hand above left, perpendicular to Ryan, leaning on his right foot, and eyeing up the giant.

Ryan wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity to win at nothing, maybe some bragging rights. He hadn’t seen Jon strike out in what felt like ages, he needed to break that streak. Ryan wounded up his arm, lifted his left leg, leaned on his right, cranked back his right arm, and with vigor through the ball straight at Jon. The first second, the ball was at 20 feet and two inches away from Ryan. The second second, the ball was at 40 feet and 4 inches away from Ryan. The third second, the ball was lined up perfect for Jon. The third and a half second, Jon’s bat was in front of him. The fourth second, the last second, the ball was behind … home plate. Ryan smiled with glee at his work, he finally made Jon strike out today. “Told you I could bring the fury, Risinger, ” his voice laced with confidence and mockery.

Jon had to admit to himself that was a damn good pitch. He walked up to Ryan with an outward hand, “Good job with that pitch. Man, I haven’t seen anything like that in a while. It was refreshing. So, thanks.”

Ryan reciprocated the handshake and took a minute to process the words. Never heard anyone really talk to him like that. “Someone had to break that streak and the only one here is me,” Ryan smirked into his words, “We should do this again. Play another time, how about tomorrow?”

“I’d love to play with you again. It was nice meeting you and playing some ball.”

“Yeah, twelve o’clock, same place?”

“Of course.”

He didn’t want the moment to end, the first week into summer and he already found someone to play ball with, things didn’t always work like that. He wished for time to stand still a bit longer, just him in ripped jeans, a worn out tee shirt, and some beat up cleats and Jon in his loose-fitting jeans, black tee shirt, cleats. Before the chance flew away he asked Jon one more thing, “Jon, can I get your number?”

Jon turned his head and greeted Ryan with a smile, “Of course. My number is (850)-555-3452. You get it?”

“Yeah.”

“I enjoyed playing with you, Ryan.”

Jon peddled away from the field. Cool breezes hit his face, the sun was setting down, his black hair fell upon his shoulders, and a grin stayed on him all the way home. The afternoon was something only found in movies.


	2. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day in sun.

11:30 A.M. Jon arrived at the field. The glowing ball of fire had started to cast its wrath, shields of white barely protecting the Earth, humidity all over the place, and a warm breeze came over Jon all at once. Too much summer morning and not enough playing. At least the decision of wearing basketball shorts was in his favor. He couldn’t take the stickiness from the air, and he placed his hair into a messy bun.

  
11:35 A.M. Time was meant to be killed. That was the whole point of it, right? The young man retrieved his sketch under the pile of trash, broken pencils, and paints from his bag. Scratches of clay, plates, grass, and trees filled the once blank page. He studied each section, making sure that is was coherent. Smudging the graphite around, his hands became covered in the scenery. Soft and subtle at first, but the smudges became rough and vigorous. The sun became the lightest object, while everything else became darker and mimicked a dying state. His eyes burned into the page, needing to show the moment in front of him, heat.

  
12:00 P.M. Time was the last thing on Jon’s mind, and he pounced at the touch on his shoulder. Subsequently, he rotated himself to meet the smiling giant dressed in ripped denim and a navy blue tank top. Ryan asked, “Hey, ready to start playing?” he then looked down and caught a glimpse of the picture, he had no idea that beauty could be captured in such a way using rage. He exclaimed, “My God, your picture is amazing. Can I see it?”

  
Jon averted his eyes from Ryan’s to the ground. Consciously, he closed the book and put it into his bag. Somehow in the process, his hands found a ball and started fumbling with it. He gulped and fumbled up, “ Umm… maybe later,” he then forced out, “ Let’s start playing,”

  
“Yeah, some throwing and catching to warm up?”

  
“I was thinking starting off with a light jog around the lake, ya know get the blood pumping.”

  
“You’re so on. I’m going to wipe the floor with you, Risinger.”

  
“I bet you are, Ryan.”

  
The cement sizzled underneath their pounding feet. One foot after another a constant rhythm. Ryan’s lungs burned, hell seemed to be alive in him. Both panted like dogs half a mile into the jog. His face twisted with pain weaved into it. “This was a terrible idea,” Ryan muttered underneath his breath. Ryan soldiered on, three steps ahead at first, Jon then catching up to there only being three steps between them, Ryan powdered through with the warm breeze flowing through his caramel hair and hitting his face. “ Only ten more yards, and I’ll be done,” Ryan sighed.

  
25 feet away: The end was within sight. The finish line was glowing in glory, a shining star, the haven for the two boys. The sun still baking the Earth didn’t let up on its heating power. Jon gained the lead. Gracefully he grazed pass Ryan.

  
20-10 feet away: Jon kept his pace. Each step kept to a rhythmic pattern. Beads upon beads of sweat drenched him. The Earth became a sauna suit for only him.

  
5 feet away: Rage built up in Ryan. The concept of surpassing Jon swept through his mind. A competitive spirit arose inside of him and changed the dynamic. Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, his pace quickened as did his heartbeat. Ryan flew pass Jon with a fire behind his eyes and a smirk on his face.

  
Gasping for air, both boys laid in the grass for some sort of rest. Jon and Ryan laid next to each other with small talk filling the air. Ryan heaved, “I told you I could beat you, Risinger.”

  
“I’ll get you next time. Wanna stay like this for a bit. It’s nice like this,” Jon responded. He proceeded to look up into the shining sky and the glowing sun. He enjoyed basking in the summer’s heat. His hands aimlessly began throwing up a baseball.

  
Ryan couldn’t help a grin appear on his face and a slight giggle come out when he told him, “I thought we came here to practice, not lay in the grass. But I don’t see why not.”

  
The latter hummed in response and continued to love the atmosphere. Then a question popped into his head. “Why are you wearing jeans in 90-degree weather? It’s way too hot for jeans. You do have other things to wear?”

  
“Uh, I don’t know. I uh find jeans comfortable. Yeah, I do have other things to wear.”

  
“Like baseball pants?”

  
“Yeah, they're just kinda snug.”

  
“Well, they should be a bit snug. It means they fit.”

  
Ryan then wanted to contradict Jon in a way, “I guess… Okay then, why are you wearing basketball shorts?”

  
“First thing I found to wear in my closet.”

  
A devilish smirk spread across Ryan’s face, “I’ll make you a deal, tomorrow we both wear baseball pants.”

  
Jon pretended to rub his chin, dismissing the baseball and contemplated the offer, “If I do it, what’s in it for me?”

  
“You get to see me look great in some snug baseball pants.”

  
Jon rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, “Wow, do you do this for all the guys or am I just special?”

  
Ryan responded with, “You’re just special to me.”

  
Ryan and Jon turned to face each other to get a better sight of one another. The two had never been this close to one another. Each got a detailed look at the other’s face. Ryan saw Jon’s somewhat round and sharp face, his plump, dark pink lips, and his eyes. Ryan stared into Jon’s eyes and thought, “ Oh God, they’re beautiful. They’re so deep and bright. It’s not ocean blue, the ocean can’t compare. It’s, it’s, it’s …”

  
Jon noticed Ryan’s staring and became uncomfortable. He snapped in front of his face to get him out of his haze. Jon kindly smiled and him, “You good?”

  
Quickly the giant propped himself up by his elbows. “Uh, uh yeah I’m good, but truth be told I’m Ryan Haywood,“ he stuttered.

  
A loud chuckle escaped Jon’s lips simultaneously he combed his hands through his hair. He then offered a hand to Ryan, Ryan then took it. Jon greeted him with, “Hey Ryan, I’m Jon Risinger. Nice to meet”

  
“A pleasure to meet ya.”

  
The two boys were laughing and rolling in the soft grass. Clutching their sides at that bit. A moment they wanted to relish in for as long as possible. Anyone that walked pass them would think they were dying, but the only thing they were dying of was laughing. The sun heated them as they enjoyed the little joke. Ryan stood up and offered a hand to Jon. Jon then gracefully accepted and asked, “What now?”

  
He bluntly said, “We practice now.”

  
They got on the field and started throwing and catching. A solid thump on every time leather hit leather. Then paired with a sharp swish every time the ball went through the air. At first, the throws were soft and simple, progressively though Ryan began throwing each with more power than the last. So, much so that Jon was only five feet away from hitting the fence. Ryan concerned kinda yelled, “Are you okay? Do you want me to get closer?”

  
Jon didn’t hear everything, but some things were audible. He nodded in response. After some time the pair began batting. With time passing by and the heat becoming colder and colder, dusk came in. Both of their energy depleted and was seen by each other.

  
Ryan walked up to Jon and asked, “You tired?” he then giggled, “Cause I’m beat.”

  
Jon smiled and responded with a simple nod. They walked off the field and went to pack up their stuff. A thought lingered through Jon’s head, his drawing. He hoped Ryan wouldn’t bring it up. Except for his luck, the other guy did.

  
Ryan mused, “Can I see your picture?”

  
Jon smiled in a melancholy expression, and sheepishly said, “Maybe later.”

  
A hurt expression spread across Ryan’s face, but he knew that it wouldn’t be wise to. “Okay, same thing tomorrow, but with baseball pants.”

  
“I’d love that.”

  
The two went their separate ways on their routes back home. Leaving behind another summer day. Another baseball practice done. Another day that went by. Jon and Ryan left behind a hot summer day to be met with something different the very next.


	3. Another Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say I wrote in a two hour sit down period and my emotions took the better of me. 
> 
> Ryan and Jon hangout and things a turn for the worse or the better.
> 
> EDIT: Hey I did edit this a bit mostly when rereading over it there were a couple of typos and I added some details to help the scenes, but don't fret to the ones who read this before I edited it. The ending is still the same.

Ryan drove his jeep by the field and saw Jon vigorously drawing in his sketchbook. His arm flung around the page and his eyes were set on one thing only, his masterpiece. He looked nice in his pants, his baseball pants.

Ryan jumped out of his car, gathered his equipment, and ran over to meet Jon. He had his bag filled with baseballs, miscellaneous guitar strings, and trash. His essentials. Ryan greeted Jon with a dazzling smile, “ Hey, whatcha drawing?”

Same procedure as yesterday, Jon covered his drawing and tried to dodge the question. “I see you’re wearing your baseball pants,” Jon responded. “Not too bad, Haywood.”

“I can say the same thing for you, Risinger.”

The two ran around the lake again and stretched before their practicing. Grayness covered the sky, clouds gloomed, and the glowing wrath ceased. Steadily pitters and patters fell upon the earth. Then flashes and booms came from the clouds. A thunderstorm.

Jon lined himself up for the pitch. Firm grip, firm stance, and firm cold glare. He eyed up Ryan to figure what he would do; whether that be a curve, straight, or low ball. When Ryan was close to releasing the ball he stopped dead in his tracks and looked up to the sky. He was met with a lightning strike. In his peripheral, he saw Jon flinch but soon regained himself. Ryan saw Jon’s fear. Striking again the lightning was louder and brighter. Not as fierce as the dread in Jon’s eyes. Ryan ran up to Jon and asked, “Hey, it’s starting to pour. Should we get going?”

Jon bit his lip and shifted his weight, he responded, “Ummm… nah. L-l-let’s stay.” Jon tried to convince himself more than Ryan. “We should stay.”

Torrential downpour. So much lightning and thunder came and Jon continued to shrink. The practice was no longer a game of ball, it was a game of safety. A metal bat and lightning never do mix well. Ryan stopped his pitches the moment Jon’s swing began becoming less and less. He wasn’t going to take no for an answer, not this time. He ran up to Jon and told him, “Jon, we should go.”

Jon gulped, averted his eyes, and shook his head. He wasn’t going to appear afraid of lightning or thunder. Astraphobia. It was stupid. He hated that he was cursed with this fear. Jon just wanted to get keep playing and not be scared. But, Jon was afraid.

“Are you scared of lightning?” Ryan asked with concern. At that moment Ryan placed his hands on Jon’s shoulders and looked him into his eyes. “Jon, please tell me.”

Jon’s lips trembled and his eye’s watered, whether that be the rain or the tears. He raised his head and met his eyes to Ryan’s. He tried to speak, tried to communicate, but his voice cracked. He only nodded.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Hey, look at me, please.” Ryan’s voice was laced with care and patience. He saw Jon’s beautiful blue eyes filled with terror. “I’ll get everything up. Do you want to wait over at the bench?”

“Sure,” his voice was weak.

It didn’t take long for Ryan to gather the balls and bats up. When he looked at Jon he had his head buried into his bag and seemed lifeless. Ryan felt a pain scrouge through him. He hated that Jon was scared and that he was ashamed of it. It didn’t help that the rain only got harder and harder.

“Hey, let’s get into my jeep and wait the storm out.”

“Okay, we can do that.”

A smile spread across Ryan’s and Jon’s face. The first one in a while. While making their way to the jeep Jon kept flinching at the crack of thunder. The latter put his arm around the other man’s shoulders. Calmness overtook Jon.

In Ryan’s jeep, Jon kept tapping his fingers and looking down. Not daring a glance up. He wanted it to stop, his fear. He needed it to stop. Jon thought to himself, “Why me? Why do I need to be afraid of this? It’s all too much. I don’t love this. Now, my friend, Ryan is having to deal with this. God, he must think I’m so stupid to be afraid of lightning and thunder. He probably is freaked out by me and only trying to be nice.”

Ryan kept ongoing glances at him. He watched as his friend’s face went from fear to anger back to fear. Pain. Just pain. Pain stung his heart. Each heartbeat was a quick reminder of seeing his friend, Jon, in discomfort. The awkward silence had to be undone. Ryan broke it and questioned, “You good?” quiet yet powerful.

An anticipating Ryan sat still for an answer. He got an ‘mmhm’ from Jon. But then Jon said, “Sorry about what I … ”

“Shut up. You did nothing wrong. You were just fine.”

“No. I shouldn’t be afraid of thunder. It’s just electricity. I shouldn’t be afraid. It’s so du-”

“Why is it dumb? It’s not dumb to be afraid.”

“Yes. It. Is. Dumb.”

“No. It. Is. Not.”

The rain was harder more than ever. Drop after drop it was a pounding drum. Jon covered his ears and crouched down just trying to get away from it all. Fall away from whatever was outside. He felt cold and distant from his surroundings. He didn’t seem to notice his shivering or at least when he did it went away. Ryan put a sweatshirt on Jon, and Jon somehow managed to put on the jacket subconsciously.

“Thanks for the jacket.”

“It’s no problem.”

“Do you think the rain will die down?”

“I don’t think so. I want you to know I don’t think any less than you for your uh..”

“Astraphobia. That’s the term for being afraid of lightning and thunder. Thank you for that. I appreciate that very much.”

Ryan muttered under his breath, “This is nice. I like this.”

“Mmm”

“Oh, I said, ‘This is nice.’”

The sound of rain mixed with thunder silenced to Jon. He knew it was still there but the fear wasn't so bad with Ryan. Ryan quieted it. For once in a while, Jon didn't feel horrible about the thunder and lightning. Jon smiled and giggled a bit, “You’re right. This is nice. I don’t think I want to leave.”

A hopeful smile spread across Ryan's face. He said, “Then don’t. Stay a bit longer.”


	4. Stay A Bit Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Ryan just wanna stay together longer. Intamcy ensues.

A warm smiling Jon responded, “I’d love to. I just need to tell my parents and get permission.”

“I’m sure they won’t mind.”

Jon tapped away on his phone. After a couple of seconds his mom sent him the okay. “I can hang.” Jon looked down frustrated, “Crap. I need to get my bike.”

He reached over to open the door. So close to stepping out into the pouring rain. Then suddenly Ryan reached over slamming the door shut. Ryan offered, “How ‘bout I get it? I wouldn’t want you to get my sweatshirt wet.”

Jon grimaced at what Ryan was implying. Sure he had a fear of lightning and thunder but he could still do stuff, “It’s fine. I’ll just take it off and get it quickly. It’s not even thundering.”

“Yeah, but let me get it. You’re already here and warm.”

“Ryan, I’ll get it.” just like that Jon jumped out of the car and ran to get his bike. Terror still overtook his body. But God did he want to prove himself. Jon began thinking to himself as he got the bike and rolled it to the car, “ I can, I can do this. Jon fucking Risinger, you can get this bike in the jeep. No thunder will scare you.” 

He neared the trunk and tried to open it. Only one problem, Jon had no earthly idea on how to open a jeep’s trunk. He tried just pulling the whole up, the down, then opening the window, but to prevail he couldn’t get it open. He then had to trudge over to Ryan and admit his “defeat”. He knocked on the door and Ryan opened up. Jon stated, “I can’t open the trunk.”

A small giggle escaped Ryan’s lips, he then got out of his jeep, and walked over to the trunk with Jon. He proceeded to open the trunk with ease. Subsequently, Jon playfully punched him and jokingly told him, “Me not being able to open the trunk is not funny. I don’t need a knight in shining armor to come my way.” 

Ryan swung his arm around Jon. He stared deeply into Jon’s gorgeous eyes. “Yeah, but you know you love it.”

“I soooo do not.” Lighting crackled through the atmosphere. A jumping Jon leaned into Ryan’s side. He kinda snuggled in for warmth and comfort. Maybe, just maybe Jon didn’t mind Ryan being his knight with a jeep instead of shining armor.

They loaded the bike into the car and got into the car. The rain had died down, but left the field soaked and ruined. The day for baseball had come to a close. Jon broke the silence. “Whaddya wanna do now?”

“We can go back to my place and play videogames.”

“I’d love to.”

They drove into Ryan’s driveway within minutes. Turns out they didn’t live far from one another. A golden doodle ran around the yard when they pulled up. When Jon got out he was greeted with a yapping dog tackling him.

“I think he likes you,” Ryan said. He then started petting it. “Isn’t that right beaver? Whatta good boy?”

Jon cocked an eyebrow and questioned, “Beaver. Why on earth is his name Beaver?”

“For that exact reason.”

“Okay.”

“Let’s get inside.” Ryan got the bike out and Jon got the gear out. Then entered the threshold. 

Ms.Haywood greeted Jon, “Hi, you must be Jon. Ryan’s talked so much about you. He’s been so excited that he has found some one to play baseball with.” 

An exasperated sigh left Ryan. He groaned, “Moooooommm, I’m right here.”

Jon was much more interested in what Ms.Haywood had to say. “Oh no, do carry on. I’d like to know what Ryan’s been saying.”

“Well Jon, he spends half of my day talking my ear off. He goes on about your drawings, way of speaking, but the most he goes on about is you-.”

Ryan then interrupted the conversation, “That’s enough mom!” He turned to Jon and began going towards his room. “Let’s get out of here before my mom starts talking again.”

Ryan’s room was filled with posters of video games, movies, bands, and … male models. Not a single wall had blank space. His gray and white, queen bed was off to the corner with a tv across from it. Perfect spot for gaming. Jon took in the general vibe and said, “Nice room. What games you have?”

“Familiar with mario cart?”

“Am I afraid of thunder and lightning?”

“I take that as a yes.”

The First Lap: Ryan’s character, Toad, started out rough. He fell off the track due to turtle shells being flung at him. Jon on the other hand soared. Jon’s character, Bowser, kept up the heat. Toad finished 8th and Bowser finished 3rd.

The Second Lap: Jon inroduced a wadger, “If I win you have to tell me what your mom was about to say.”

“Interesting, if I win you have to show me your drawings, Risinger.”

Everything was on the table for them. Who ever won was going to see the other more open.

The Final Lap: The two were neck and neck on rainbow road. Jon was gaining the lead, but Ryan was a close second. Then while Jon was concentrating on the game, Ryan playfully shoved him off the bed. Hands flew up attaching themselves to Ryan. In a matter of moments both were on the ground.

Legs intertwined, hands on the other’s body, grins across both faces; and to some it would be a scene from a rom-com, others it would be two boys fighting. Was the ‘fight’ out of passion or competition? Both.

Jon gained the upper hand, and Ryan was underneath him. Jon was laying on top with most of weight on Ryan’s waist. The sudden shifts of weight caused Ryan to laugh and giggle hysterically. The squirming plus the giggles equaled ticklish. Jon tickled Ryan senselessly. Ryan pleaded to stop, but the latter answered with more tickling. 

The Tickling Victim: Ryan rolled around on the ground helpless. Light, hard fingers danced around his torso. The pressure was all too much and all too little for his body. Although, he loved the intimacy between him and Jon. His weaknesses discovered, tickling and Jon.

The Tickle Monster: Jon trapped and attacked Ryan’s body. His hands traced dots upon dots onto the giant’s torso. He mixed the pressures, creating a sense of dread and uncertainty. Jon loved this dynamic, being the top and Ryan being the bottom in these play fights. He also just enjoyed hanging with Ryan. A new liking discovered, hanging with Ryan.

Pause. Just pause the moments like the movies do. Pause at this scene of two boys forming a bond. Pause at what one does for another. Pause for them.

The idea of who won mario cart was thrown out the window. Neither of bothered to care, a new pressing matter arose. Ryan being ticklish. Jon, while still on top of Ryan, sarcastically asked, “Sooo, someone’s ticklish?”

Ryan processed the way he answered would determine whether or not he be tickled again. He thought to himself, “I wanna do that again. Even, even if it’s short. I just wanna be closer to him.”

Ryan put his hands up and defensively said, “Ah, I’m not ticklish.”

“Oh, okay. Then this…” Jon pounced at Ryan. “This won’t affect you.” Mercilessly Jon tickled Ryan.

Ryan accepted his ‘punishment’ with open arms. He didn’t regret anything.

They kept going and didn’t notice a storm brewing. But the future can wait for them. They enjoyed each other. 

  
  



	5. Dark, Stormy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen and let's just say it's time they get more intimate.

Light drizzles came down from the darkening sky. Each raindrop making a light tap similar to a drum. Gushing winds rattled the trees and dirt. The clouds loomed a hazy doom. A storm was brewing.

Ryan and Jon laid in the bed making quiet conversation. Neither one cared to leave the other. Frankly, they didn’t want to be met with another lonely summer night. But like all good things, the night had to end. Jon said, “I should be heading home. My mom is probably worried sick.”

Hurt. Ryan was hurt at the statement because it was true. He knew Jon needed to leave, but he wished it wasn’t true. “It’s raining. Seems dangerous to bike home.”

“I think I’ll be fine. Besides, there’s no thunder or lightning.”

“I can drive you home if you want.”

“I’d love that.”

“Cool, I’ll tell my mom and we can get going”

Ryan and Jon rushed downstairs. Ryan’s mom was preparing dinner and saw the boys. She asked, “Jon, would ya like to stay for dinner?”

Jon melancholy responded, “I’m sorry, but I need to be getting back home. My mom’s probably worried sick about where I am at this hour.”

Ryan butted into the conversation. “I’m driving him back home now. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Ryan’s mom went from welcoming and warm to concern and stern. “You two boys are not driving in that weather.  There’s a tropical storm.”

“But mooom, Jon needs to get home.”

Jon was caught in between this family feud. The constant back and forth of ‘no’ and ‘he needs to get home’. It finally came down to Jon voicing his opinion. “It’s fine. Ms.Haywood I would love to stay for dinner. I’m sure my mom will understand that I need to stay at a friend’s house tonight.”

“That sounds lovely. You boys go back upstairs and I’ll call you down when dinner’s ready.”

They ran upstairs and settled back in. They continued their game of Mario kart. After a couple of rounds, Jon was declared the champion, only because of his shoving and surprise tickle attacks. Just as he was about to “attack” Ryan again Ms.Risingwood called them down for dinner.

Dinner was grilled chicken and steamed vegetables. The three of them sat in comfortable silence until Mrs.Haywood began talking. “Jon, I hear you’re a great batter.”

“Thanks. Let me guess Ryan told you?”

“Yup. He’s always going on about you. Jon this, Jon that, Jon, Jon, Jon.”

Jon was giggling at the statements coming from Ryan’s mom. He also couldn’t help but chuckle at the flustered Ryan across from him. Mrs.Haywood kept going on and on about what Ryan says about Jon. The effect was that Ryan was a blushing mad man and wouldn’t keep his eye contact with Jon or his mom. The teasing was getting worse and worse. Ryan let out an exasperated sigh and told his mom, “Mom please stop. I don’t think Jon wants to keep hearing about this.”

Jon laughed at the statement. The flustered boy and doting mom were picture perfect. The moment of capturing family love was there. He knew he’d draw this later. Jon wanted, no needed, Jon needed to capture the once stone cold boy that now was a blushing mess. Ryan looked beautiful with the subtle moonlight clashing with his redness. To Jon, this type of beauty was meant to be captured in a drawing. 

Within a matter of minutes, the meal was over and the boys were dashing upstairs. Ryan was still embarrassed by the conversation. He just wanted that to be forgotten, too bad he couldn’t make Jon forget that. Ryan pondered to himself, “What can we do? Video games have grown dull and uneventful. There’s gotta be something we could do. Watch a movie, read, draw, or talk. What on Earth are we to do?”

Ryan was unceremoniously interrupted by Jon asking, “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Yeah, what type? Rom-com, thriller, action, black and wh…”

“Let me stop ya, how do you feel about a horror? Like ‘It’ or ‘Annabelle’.”

“I, I guess we could.” Ryan’s hands were clammy and his slight stutter threw him off.

Jon took notice to the signs. They were all signs of when he was scared of lightning. He soothingly asked, “Do you want to watch a horror movie?” Jon put an emphasis on the want part.

“Yeah. I’m down to watch a horror movie. But, …  but if you don’t want to watch one then that’s cool.” Ryan really put a lot of emphasis on that last sentence. He was shuddering and averted Jon’s eyes. Ryan was scared.

Nonetheless, Jon and Ryan set up to watch ‘It’. Both of them were wrapped up in blankets with popcorn in between them. The day had come to a close; it was 9 o’clock. Jon sat enjoying the darkness and movie, while Ryan was terrified. Although, he did a good job masking it. Ryan was doing so well up till a Pennywise jumpscare. Pennywise caused Ryan to jump practically into Jon’s lap, who, thank God, put the popcorn off the bed. Ryan grabbed onto Jon, searching for comfort, searching for an anchor, anything or anyone. That person was Jon. 

Ryan was shivering, a cold sweat, the room was spinning, screams swarmed his head. Fear overtook his body. He clutched Jon’s side and buried his head into the crook of the other boy’s neck. Jon rubbed soothing circles on Ryan’s back and whispered, “Ryan, it’s okay. It’s not real. You’re okay because I’m right here. Okay? I’m right here with you.”

Ryan nodded and a muffled okay came from him. He was still shaken up. He kept holding onto Jon for the rest of the movie. It was around 11 o’clock when the movie ended. Neither moved from their position. Ryan liked the contact and Jon just didn’t mind it. They sat there for a little while longer it was 11:30 at this point. Sleep was necessary for them and sleeping in baseball clothes wouldn’t do.

Ryan questioned, “Would you like to borrow some clothes to sleep in?”

“Mhhhmmm, sure.”

“Cool, I’ll get you a pair of shorts and shirt or you could just keep the sweatshirt?”

“I keep the sweatshirt on and I’d love to borrow a pair of shorts.”

Ryan got up and looked through his dresser for a pair of shorts. It would be a bit difficult to find a pair, because of their size difference, but Ryan was able to find some. He threw them over and Jon swiftly caught them. When both were in their pajamas the debate of sleeping arrangements arose.

“You can have the bed.”

“No.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I said, ‘no.’ I’m not letting you sleep somewhere else. You have a queen-sized bed. We both can fit on there with room still between us.”

“Yeah, but you’re the guest, Risinger.”

“Is that a threat, Ryan?”

“Maybe, maybe not. But I’m not letting you sleep anywhere else. You get the bed. After all, you are the guest.”

“Ah, okay. Since I am the guest, I request that you sleep in your own bed.”

“But, … ”

“I’m not finished. You will sleep on the bed and so will I.”

“Fine. You win I’ll sleep in bed with you.” Ryan huffed out. He acted annotated, but Jon could see the glee in him.

“Come on Ryan, maybe after the third date.”

They climbed into bed. It was warm and comfortable. When laying in it, their backs would sink in but then stop. It was the perfect blend of firmness and softness. Except for Ryan, it was better because Jon was there. Jon with his black locks tangled and blue eyes illuminated in the moonlight, he looked magnificent. Ryan thought to himself, “Jon loves to draw beautiful things. Why doesn’t he draw himself?” He didn’t know why, but with Jon being there it was nicer and safer. Jon was better.   
Ryan was staring and Jon took notice of it. He stared back at Ryan. Silence was the native tongue at the time. They wanted to bask in the comfort of the night. It was quaint. Jon stated into the darkness, “You have pretty eyes. I wanna draw them.” 

The statement could’ve been a subconscious thought or lack of sleep getting to him. Except for Jon, it was neither. It was the truth and like love, it needs to be set free. The setting was in his favor. Ryan wouldn’t know whether what Jon said was out of tiredness or subconsciousness. 

“Thank you. You have very pretty eyes too. If I could I would draw yours, but sadly I can’t.”

“Then take a picture of them. That way you capture every part of them. I’ll draw your eyes later. It’s late, let’s go to bed.”

Jon turned around and slept. His mind went off to different things, but Ryan’s brain didn’t. Ryan stayed up that night wondering. He wondered about Jon and what they would be. Ryan knew and accepted that he was bi. Anyone could tell based on his room alone. The only thing Ryan didn’t seem to know was whether he liked Jon more as a friend or not.


	6. Oblivious to Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to put out. I wasn't feeling inspired by much, and I know that's not a good excuse, but I didn't want to put something out that I didn't care about. I'm also sorry about that sentence. Anyway, this chapter is about the new morning from the last chapter. I'm working on getting this story to a faster pace as well.

The next morning, Jon awoke to Ryan’s morning gruff, seeing his tousled hair, droopy eyes, scrunched up nose. He saw the morning beauty. He got his sketchbook and drawing supplies out. Jon’s hands roughed out another sketch. Streak after streak and then smudge after smudge. Thirty minutes flew by Jon’s head and Ryan stirred awake. Ryan mumbled, “What are you drawing?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“I doubt that. Whenever you draw it’s amazing. Let me see.” Ryan snatched the sketchbook. “This is not nothing. Jon, this is amazing. I look amazing. You need to stop beating yourself down.”

“Thanks. I told you I’d draw you.”

“But you told me you’d draw my eyes.”

“Yup I did. I’ll draw them now.”

Ryan propped himself up. Just like a model he posed for his close up. Jon chose his weapons, blues, grays, and tans. They looked deeply into one another. Jon searched for emotion. Ryan searched for beauty. Within moments the page was filled with a pair of blue, gray eyes. They still continued to stare at each other.

“Am I interrupting something?”

They both flushed, and in unison, they said, “No.”

“Breakfast is ready. Come down when you’re ready.”

“Okay, mom.”

Snap. An old polaroid developed a photo of Jon. Ryan grinned as he fanned the film and looked at a dazed Jon. “Let me see.”

He saw his bed head, groggy body tangled in sheets, and sleepy eyes. Tiredness painted the photo. Jon rolled his eyes. “This is by far the most beautiful photo in your room.”

“Of course, I’ll pin up for the whole world to see.” Just like that, a photo of Jon was hanging in Ryan’s room. To some, it looked like they were dating, and maybe to others, they just looked like friends.

Breakfast was waffles and fruits. A mundane conversation was made and then the topic of Jon leaving came up. Jon kept insisting he’d bike home, but Mrs.Haywood forced Ryan to drive him. Bittersweetness took Ryan’s body. 

During the car ride, Ryan asked, “Remember last night, when you said that I have pretty eyes?”

“Yup. Why?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Then why ask? ‘Cause you do have pretty eyes.”

“Curiosity, I guess.”

The tension was growing. Ryan didn’t want to admit why, and Jon was anxious to know why. Thud. Thud. Thud. Ryan’s heart was booming. About to beat right out of his chest. Luckily, Jon paid it no mind.

Jon retorted, “There’s always a root to curiosity. Did you want me to remember what I said? If so, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Yeah. I just, … I just wanted to know.”

“Okay. This is my house.”

After Ryan pulled up to Jon’s house, he helped him with his bike. Just when Ryan was about to pull out, Jon ran up to the window. He told Ryan, “It’s not just your eyes that are pretty, it’s also your face.” Jon then gave Ryan the picture he drew of him that morning and walked inside his house.

“Who was that?” his brother asked.

“My friend, Ryan.”

“Why’d you spend the night?”

“His mom didn’t want be biking in the storm nor did she want Ryan driving in the storm.”

“Did you guys kiss?” Then Jon’s brother looked at what he was wearing, Ryan’s clothes. “Jon, did you guys do the frickle frackle?”

“Why do you care? Besides, stop meddling in my ‘love life’.”

“Why do you keep dodging the question? Unless you two really did.”

“No!” Jon then quickly yelled, “We didn’t kiss or anything else. All we did was sleep in the same bed. Nothing else!”

Jon’s brother, Micah, said, “Okay. Whatever you say, but I know.”

“I’m going to my room.”

Jon was greeted with barren light blue walls and wooden floors. He sprawled himself on the bed. The sun was shining through the windows and hitting Jon while he texted Ryan. He texted Ryan, “Hey I have your shorts still when do u want them back???”

After a couple of minutes Ryann responded, “Hey, I can get them tomorrow if that works for you?”

“Yup thaks”

Ryan laid on his couch and wondered about other things to do that day. He could’ve done summer work, read, practiced guitar, but he knew those things wouldn’t happen. While still in thought, Ryan’s mom interrupted him. “What are you think ‘bout, honey?” she asked.

“Nothing much.”  
“Is it about Jon?”

Ryan sighed and eye-rolled at his mom. “No, I wasn’t thinking of him. Besides what’s this obsession about me and Jon?”

“It’s just you always talk about, and I saw how you were looking at him yesterday and this morning.”

Those words brought back morning memories of when he and Jon were in bed together. “Mom we’re just friends. I don’t like him like that.” 

“Whatever you say, honey.”

Moms always seem to know everything, no matter what it is. Ryan’s mom was no different. She knew how Ryan felt, even if her son didn’t. She saw the way Ryan looked at Jon. It was just going to be some time until Ryan did.

Micah walked into Jon’s room. He saw his brother sprawled on his bed wearing a new sweatshirt, Ryan’s sweatshirt. He didn’t pay it any mind and was about to ask Jon something. Except, Jon stopped him. “Don’t say anything yet. If this about Ryan and me, we aren’t anything, just friends.”

“Are you lying?”

“Why would I lie?”

“Please stop dodging the question by asking another question. Are you lying?”

Jon said, “No. I’m not lying.”

Micah left the room and muttered underneath his breath, “I wonder if he will ever see when he likes a boy.” He remembered what Jon yelled early that day, something about Ryan having a pretty face. “He flirts and flirts and still doesn’t know.”

Jon, on the other hand, was oblivious to any feelings to himself or to Ryan. Micah was in the same boat as Mrs. Haywood. He knew his brother better than anyone else. Micah saw Jon’s flirting towards Ryan. He’s seen Jon do it to countless boys he ‘loved’. To Micah, Ryan seemed different. 


	7. I’m bored with baseball, like seriously let’s do something different today, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been late on posting. It's just that I haven't felt anything for the story. So, I'm trying to push it forward. Anyway, Ryan meets Jon's friend, Gavin.

Weeks passed and it was no longer May, now it was mid-June. Jon’s hair grew out and somehow Ryan had gotten taller. Each day it seemed as if they played baseball for hours with the occasional sleepover. No matter the time that passed, Jon and Ryan continued as friends. Friends, just friends. Today was just different.  
Usually, Jon was there first and drawing, but instead, Ryan didn’t see that. An empty bench greeted him, no Jon in sight. Except, that’s normal when people are late, but Jon was never late. Jon’s absence was abnormal. He tapped his foot, twiddled his fingers, and looked around. The once bright blue sky turned gray and the sun was covered. Ryan thought to himself, “I should, I should call him. Right? Right. I need to uh, umm, I need to make sure he’s okay. The sky’s darkening, but the weather channel never said anything about thunder or lightning. What if he thinks it’s going to rain. No. Jon would’ve called or texted. I’ll just call him. Yeah.”  
Ring. Ring. Ring. “Ello, what’s up, Ryan?”  
“Yeah, hey where are you?”  
Jon’s voice through the line became panicked, “Crap. I’m running a bit late. I’m sorry I spent the night at my friend’s house, Gavin. I’ll be there in about 30 minutes. I’m so sorry.”  
Ryan sighed and responded, “It’s okay. I’ll see you here.”  
Pain shot through Ryan’s body. His blood boiled and goose bumps spread on his body. The fact that Jon hung out with someone else hurt. Just the idea of Jon with some else pained Ryan. That unexplainable feeling that people get when seeing someone they care about with someone else was unimaginable in Ryan. Ryan missed Jon. He missed the aspect of Jon’s existence.   
Five minutes passed: Ryan unloaded his gear onto the field. Jon was just being driven to his house by Gavin. During the car ride, Gavin and Jon made small talk. Gavin suggested, “Wanna hang out some more?”  
“I’m sorry, but I planned on playing ball with my friend, Ryan. Thanks though, maybe later today around 3 or so.”  
“Okay, maybe. Who’s Ryan?”  
“This boy I met, the one while playing ball and since then we’ve been practicing ball. He’s cool and fun and nice, he’s just a really good guy,” Jon rambled.  
Ten minutes passed: Ryan had put everything up and was ready. He sat alone at the same table Jon would draw on. Except instead of drawing, Ryan was fiddling around on his guitar. He strummed random chords and picked random notes. Nothing came of the passing minutes   
“Hey, Ryan!” Jon yelled from the parking lot with another man trailing behind. Gavin. “Ryan, this is Gavin. Gavin, this is Ryan.”  
Gavin struck out his hand and said in his British accent, “Nice to meet you, Ryan.”   
“Same. British?” Ryan ask.  
“Yup.”  
“Cool. So, Jon, should we start warming up?”  
“Yeah. Let me just say bye to Gavin.” Jon turned towards Gavin. “Thanks for the ride. I’ll see you later.” Right before Gavin left, Jon gave a small kiss on his cheek. The type of kiss that could be of friendship or more, but it wasn’t   
Ryan’s blood boiled, ran cold, and managed to stop all at once. He tried not to make it too obvious to Jon. He put up his guitar and went to the field. Except, he couldn’t quite get out. Jon grabbed onto Ryan and turned him around. Jon's eyes filled with emotion, “Hey, do you want to hang with us later, Gav and I?”  
“Yeah. When and where?”  
“Not sure, but Gav can tell us that later. Anyway, let’s get going. Unless you’re not up for a challenge, Ryan.”  
“I’ll give you a challenge, Risinger.”  
A couple of hours passed and the two sweaty boys packed up their gear. As they packed up Jon asked about Ryan’s guitar. He knew about him playing guitar but never heard nor had seen Ryan play. He just wanted to hear him play.  
“So why’d you bring the guitar out?”  
“I wanted to uh …”  
Was it better to tell the truth and make Jon feel guilty or was it better to lie? It’s hard to tell the right thing to do in this situation. Ryan wanted to express how he missed him, missed his drawing, missed his smile, how Ryan missed Jom and him. The truth gives emotion, whether that emotion is wanted or unwanted.   
“I wanted to do something since you weren’t here, and I happened to have my guitar. So, one thing lead to another and I started playing it.”  
Jon’s grin flattened but soon gained its composure. In those moments, Jon felt guilty for his absence but it only lasted for a bit. Except, they didn’t really stop. “I’m sorry about being late. If you wanna, we, you and I, could hang out without Gav.”  
Ryan looked down at Jon. He looked down at those stunning blue eyes he loved. “No, it’s fine. Don’t cancel on Gavin because of me.” Ryan gave Jon a soft smile.  
“Okay. Maybe you two will get along. We can go to Railroad Square if you want?”  
“Yeah, that be cool.”  
Jon and Ryan met up Gavin. They went shopping at the vintage store, bought random things, and took aesthetic pictures. Laughs were shared and it looked like the three had been friends for forever. Night was nearing and some stomachs were rumbling.   
They stopped at a small diner. The kind stuck in the 1960s. It was blue and pink adorned with checkerboard print. Ryan and Jon sat next to each other with Gavin on the other side of the booth. Ryan and kept making side eyeglances towards one another. It kept going on and on.  
“So, how long have you guys been dating?”  
Jon and Ryan stuttered out a no in unison. Gavin smirked, almost questioning the legitimacy of their claim. Ryan stated, “We’re not dating.”  
“Oh, really cause by the looks of it, it seems that you guys are,” Gavin said it all in good fun, just teasing his friends about their chemistry. Teasing, what friends do to one another.  
It went on for a bit. At first harmless fun but soon it escalated. Ryan was done with everything. He couldn’t take this constant nag of reality. He yelled in the diner, “Gavin, we aren’t dating. I don’t know how long or how many times it’s going to take, but Jon and I aren’t dating. We’ll never date!”  
Just like that, a summer friendship was broken in seconds. After a month and a half of bonding, sleepovers, and playing ball it was in the trash. Jon looked down at his fumbling thumbs and tears pricked his eyes. Jon’s voice cracked, “I should get going. Gavin thanks for hangin’ with Ryan and me.”  
Jon darted out of the diner. It dawned on Ryan that he screwed everything up. Lightning lit up the sky. It was Ryan’s turn to leave. “I’m sorry to leave but I think you understand. I’m sorry about yelling at you, but I like him too much to throw it all away.” Right before leaving he dropped a twenty dollar bill.  
Despite the situation and everybody's’ eyes on Gavin, he saw Ryan’s true nature. He was proud his friend would hopefully get Ryan.


	8. You Deserve Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where 7 left off

Lightning and thunder shook the earth. It not only shook the earth, but the storm broke Jon. He was broken. Jon was scared and not many could help him.

  
Jon kept running. He was running away from the whole mess. He thought to himself, “God, why do I always do this? Why whenever I like a person ruin it? He probably thinks I’m obsessed with him, in love with him. He wouldn’t be wrong though. It was always him. It was always Ryan. I need to go home.”

  
Ryan drove through the storm searching for his friend. Traffic was light lucky but the storm was still raging on. Pellets upon pellets of rain hit the windshield. Ryan’s eyes frantically shifted from the road to the sidewalk. He missed Jon, he screwed up; Ryan wanted Jon back so badly.

  
Jon was a half mile from his house, and then … A giant clap thunder mixed with lighting struck the world. Jon’s eyes went black and his body numb. He dropped to the cement, cried, and was alone.

  
Ryan drove to Jon’s house. Before getting there, he saw Jon. Broken, defeated, but most of all alone. Ryan parked and went towards Jon. He picked him up with no fuss, no extravagant words; it was simple. They drove to Jon’s house in silence. The moment was quick but lasted forever.

  
Ryan carried Jon inside to his bedroom. When setting Jon down, Ryan realized Jon had dozed off. He looked peaceful; with Jon snoring, curled up in blankets, Jon seemed to have true bliss. It sucked that Ryan couldn’t see his beautiful eyes. Ryan didn’t get that true peace. He had to deal with the repercussions of his actions. Ryan felt guilty. Ryan felt horrible. Ryan felt heartbroken.

  
As he walked down, Micah stopped him. He asked, “Hey, Ryan. Sorry to sound rude, but why are you here?”

  
Ryan stammered out the truth, “I screwed up. I said somethings, things I didn’t mean. And … uh … I, I like your brother.”

  
“I know you like him. I see the way you look at him and I see the way he looks at you.”

  
“I should get going. My mom is probably freaked out about my whereabouts.”

  
Before Ryan left Micah told him one last thing. “You don’t need to explain yourself to me, but you do need to talk to Jon. Anyway, thank you for bringing him back home, especially at this time.” Ryan was almost out the door before Micah said, “Ryan, it’s going to be okay.”

  
Ryan walked into his home and Beaver ran up to him, he picked him up, and headed to his couch where his mom was. His mom was worried and about to yell at him, but then, she saw her son’s face. She gave him a sad smile and said, “Honey, what happened?” Ryan didn’t respond. “Ryan? Are you okay?”

  
“I ruined it,” Ryan’s voice cracked, “ I ruined everything between Jon and me. I yelled about how I didn’t want to date him, but God. I didn’t mean it. I really didn’t. His friend, Gav, kept teasing about it, and well … I couldn’t deal with not having him. So, I yelled. He ran out and cried into the storm. Mom, he’s scared of them and it’s not fair that I made him go out there. I didn’t just break his heart, but I also made him be afraid. And I ruined it. It’s all my fault. I screwed up …” Ryan blubbered and broke down crying.

  
She soothed him and said, “Hey, it’ll be okay. It will get better. I know it doesn’t seem like it, but trust me it will be okay. I know if you tell Jon he’ll understand. Get some sleep, honey. It’s been a long day.”

  
The next day Jon woke up teary eyed, swollen lips, and Micah sitting on his bed. He fell back and bundled himself in blankets. Jon groaned, “Micah, get out!”

  
“You know that won’t work. Why did Ryan carry you to your bed and why do you look like you’ve been crying?”

  
Memories of last night relapsed in Jon’s mind. His eyes drooped and he told Micah everything, “I asked Gav and Ry if they wanted to hang out, then we went to Railroad Square. We were eating at the diner, and Gav kept teasing about whether or not Ryan and I were dating.” Jon paused for a second and his lip quivered, “Then, Ryan, he uh…” Jon’s voice cracked, “He yelled about how he didn’t want to date me. It hurt soooo much. I like him. Micah, I really thought that we could date.”

  
Jon broke down crying. Micah rubbed circles and explained to Jon his thoughts. “I think he does want to date you. I mean he did come all this way to get you out of the storm and take you home. I think he does care for you. Don’t you guys have baseball practice today?”

  
“Yeah. What about it?”

  
“How about you go down to the field and see if he’s there. If he is, then you two should talk about your relationship.”

  
“I think I will.”


	9. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished this story. Jon and Ryan are in love.

The sun blazed on the field and cool breezes swept past. Ryan pulled up to an almost empty field. There he saw that familiar bike and familiar head of hair. He saw Jon. His heart warmed up and made a smile. Ryan tapped him on his back and said, “Hey, here’s your baseball stuff.” 

“Thanks, Ry.” Jon waited a bit and said, “Thanks for taking me home last night.” He couldn’t look him in the eye. Jon’s eyes shifted from the ground to Ryan’s eyes. “Did you mean everything you said from last night?”

Ryan looked him dead in the eye; he stated, “No. I didn’t mean anything I said last night. I was scared and mad at the situation. I was mad about how Gav kept teasing us about whether or not we were dating, and we weren’t dating. But, I was sadder about not being with you. Jon, I like you. I like you sooo much.”

Time stopped for them. Not much happened for them. Ryan was teetering back and forth waiting for some kind of response. He thought he screwed up. “I’m glad to hear that, Ry. Let’s start playing.”

They played ball for hours on end that day. The wind passed by them and the sun settled. It wasn’t until the end a bet was made. “Jon, if you can hit a home run, then let’s go out. You up for it, Risinger?”

“I’d love to, Ryan.”

Ryan wounded up his arm. The ball was released and almost, just almost passed by Jon. Except, Jon was quicker and swifter. He hit the ball with such ease. A solid crack exploded in the atmosphere. It soared across the air. A home run ball.

“Better try next time. So about that date.”

They drove to the diner, Rooster Teeth, and were greeted to the nostalgic vibes and warm food. Each looked at one another from across their table. It was just Jon and Ryan. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but it was really just an hour and a half. 

They drove down to the baseball field again. It had started to drizzle. Jon wasn’t worried about it. He had Ryan, and Ryan had him. They had each other. A sudden wave of courage washed over Jon. He leaped out of the car and ran to the field in the pouring rain which caused Ryan to grin. He too ran out for him.

They bumped into one another. Ryan grabbed Jon’s waist, and Jon looped his arms around Ryan’s neck. It started thundering, but no one cared. It took two seconds for Jon to lean up and kiss Ryan. They kissed passionately with love and lust. 

Their story had just started from one hot, summer day. Ryan and Jon’s love story started at that baseball field. 


End file.
